Patron
Patron (패트론, Paeteuron / パトロン, Patoron / 守护者, 守護者, Shǒuhù zhě) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (5). Summary This is a nobleman who makes a huge donation to the Church of Madonna and private worshiped by Deva as a reward for it. They may use Deva for personal enjoyment, and Devas may be used by several people for business with nobles. One example is Baron Hussadin. Some nobleman also invest to the member of some organizations of Church of Madonna. The members of some organizations taking order from them because they need more money for higher status in the See. Kanu have seen many guys who went with rich Patrons and ended up die. Guardian priests never damage any of their properties. And Guardian priests never cause any trouble with their side unless it's an absolute life-and-death situation for the Devas. And then if Guardian priests fail to comply, they'll face Internal Investigations from the church body. Private worship is just another priestess duty in the Church of Madonna, and priestess need their support because priestess's brothers and sisters are starving. Patron union a.k.a. Patron alliance is exists. 20 years ago, the Duke is a legitimate leader of here. As Madonna's birthday approached, they're proposes to their Devas. Here're the people who belongs it. History Past 20 years ago In A Catnap (54), the Duke of Gosan family (the same as the Duke) is Agnes' Patron. The Duke angry and says the stubborn principalists even told Agnes to do the Retreat duty and there're certain Patrons that aren't to be touched, and back then they came to him for help while talking about the fate of the See. The Duke do just decide to destroy the Palace through Hades. The Duke is a legitimate leader of the Patron alliance, and he's trying to convince the Patrons and destroy the Intersecting Space which belongs to the church to keep the church in check, and considering their relationship with U.C.S. the two Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe are the symbols of the universal power one is owned and managed by the U.C.S. and the other is owned by the Church of Madonna, this had to be the biggest issue between the church and the U.C.S., and they claims that it's too dangerous for a certain religious group to own one, that's why they're still using the eight universe law to demand the transfer of ownership for it so it's possible that they want to get rid of the trouble by using the breakout situation. There's something that the U.C.S. and the Patrons don't know, and the church have already got all the data that they wanted from the Intersecting Space and now they can start the courier service business. The Head Bishop says he'll go see the Duke right now, and there's only one way to faces his White Police Guards is Kanu should tell the Archbishops of the Western church about the situation and get ready, which is they're going to war against the Patron alliance. Mayhen notices the church called they said that the top secret file that the Duke opened can record, view, and transfer the information. Mayhen reports the person in charge from the church requested a one-on-one meeting with the Duke, and she says she thinks it's imperative that he share the information with other Patron leaders for his safety. The Duke says it's right, but he'll meet with that person in charge, and if the deal goes wrong, it's a war, and if the deal goes through, he became the actual owner of the eight universe. 7 years ago In Sixteen (5), (6), in the video of the blog, the other a prospective Deva asks Nell what do she look for in a Patron. Nell says he must be kind, but more importantly she want a hunky stud who can literally lift her off her feet with one arm. Baron Hussadin is one of the biggest Patrons of the church body in zone 17. And Hussadin becomes Nell's Patron. Edel's actions will affect their society. Ran tells it will be a big wake-up call for them. But Church of Madonna are already losing so many Patrons if such tragic event happens at this timing. So that's exactly why the church body need this big event to set them straight. Their arrogance is killing Ran and they think church body need them for their money, but they're so wrong. The church body don't need their penny money. They'll be shocked to death if they learn of the real purpose behind the Patronage system. Anyway, once the event happens, pretend to cover things up, but then leak everything to them under the radar. Ran is sure everyone will be quick to understand church body's warnings. Once it's done, church body will have their hands and feet tied. Some in power are actually glad that this incident can teach a lesson to those arrogant these. All the warp rings to the Bureau of Admin got destroyed and isolated. It's an act of terror from them who weren't able to stomach the court's ruling on Edel's case. While Edel was recovering from Edel's surgery in the revival care, Gatsu talked to the archbishop to put in a special appeal for Edel. During the trial, court recited the Guardian priest's primary role and pointed out the extremity of the situation, and gave Edel only 2 years. Of course, they aren't happy with the court's ruling. Nonetheless, the church was firm on their position as they were trying to re-establish their relation with them using the incident. Edel is sent off to prison Abronah as soon as he recovered. The unsatisfied them bought off prison guards and inmates at Abronah to carry out their own execution. Their scheme is to torture Edel to a slow, painful death. So the head prison guard of prison Abronah, he gives Edel to physical punishment everyday for no reason because the enraged them want Edel dead before Edel finish Edel's time in prison. It looks like their plan is going accordingly since Edel has already lost 6 kilos in only a month. The prisoners also get paid to Patron and harasses Edel. Edel says to the head prison guard that the furnace planet, incinerator 3 on Mayork, he need his help. Edel and head prison guard are arrives to incinerator 3 on satellite Mayork. Edel makes Planar Constraint to head prison guard. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (78), the news of Church of Madonna joining hands with the Gosan family's got out, which attracted a lot of nobles who expected a high profit, so they joined the church as new Patrons, and they saw it as an opportunity to like up with them, however, there were no immediate gains. Rather, the nobles were left with debts after faulty investment offers, and if they showed any signs of protest, they'd to deal with the White Police Guards, and after Gosan robbed them of everything, they quit the church, and they shared their stories of how they were wronged, on top of that, groundless slanders and rumors about the church body began to spread, some parishes even closed down recently. Category:Nobles Category:Church of Madonna